Ditzy Die
by Mianna Stein
Summary: When it's a day that you shouldn't be outside because of the dangerous storm. There is always somepony who has to be Derpy!  WARNING: NOT FOR THE LIGHT HEART OR THE WEAK STOMACH.
1. Chapter 1

A crack of lightning ripped across the sky with a deafening roll of thunder. It was a dark and stormy day in the land of Equestria. All ponies were shut in there homes avoiding the frightening storm. The wind howled and growled at the windows. Trees scrapped along the walls and birds were blown from their roosts. It was the perfect day for something bad to happen if anyone were foolish enough to go outside. As it would be, there was one pony in paticular who was foolish enough.

Ditzy Doo was finishing her loop-de-loop as another bolt of light cracked open the sky. She paused only briefly to see how far away it was hiting. She had always wanted to play outside during a storm and was very excited to be there. She was also excited to practice her flying skills so she could show off to her friends. After making sure that the lightning was far away she continued to do try out some tricks. After successfuly accomplishing some 360's that she thought to be complex, Ditzy Doo wanted to try something more exillerating. Flapping her wings hard against the strong winds, she began to climb higher into the sky until she was only a few centimetres from the clouds. It was even more cold up there than closer to the ground and Ditzy wanted to do this quickly. She braced herself and tilted her nose to the ground. Then she began to fly hard downwards.

The wind flowed through her mane and carressed her skin. She loved it.

She continued to pick up speed and started performing spins as she decended. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning so bright that Ditzy Doo thought she could feel the heat coming from the bolt. With effort she looked over and seen that lightning was stiking very close to her now. She hadn't been paying attention. She tried to gasp but she was going to fast for the air to come out properly. She had to get inside before it was too late. She made herself more pointed and picked up more speed as she tried to get to the ground faster. Her thoughts filled with regret of going up so high.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a bolt of pain was sent straight through Ditzy's body. Ditzy tried to yelp but she was still going too fast and she lost her breath. As her eyes started to water she began to smell a putrid stench. The stench of burning flesh and heat pulsating through out her body. She tried to look at her back but all she could see were dark flames. She was on fire. More pain set through her body as she continued to approach the ground. Agonizing heat penetrated her skin and she could feel her muscles began to give out. She could no longer keep control of her approach. The nerves in her wings began to sizzle with spasmatic pain and Ditzy could feel the fire begin to eat at her wing-bones. She began to spiral out of control which caused even more pain because of the fast wind smacking against her burnt skin.

She continued to spiral towards the ground, feeling the most horrific pain since she was born. The wind piercing her bare bones and muscles. The fire began eating at her eyes. Making them sizzle and her attempt to cry out in pain. But again her breath escaped her. She silently boiled, literally, in pain until she was no longer in the air.

She seen the ground approach her painful eyes and then she crashed straight into it. Her face imploaded into the back of her head and her skull smashed, releasing bloody pieces of brain tissue and and bone fragments. The rest of her body followed her head into a mush of organs and muscles on top of that. Because of the speed of the crash one of her legs slid across the ground and smashed into the door of someponies house, turning into another pile of bloddy mush. Other smaller pieces had been sent into the air and now were mixing with the rain. Puddles of blood and goo began to form not too far from her body, along with the puddle that seeped out from her pile of gore. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rarity was trying to complete her newest creation of dress but was unable to find the right colours. She ran around her shop looking for the colour and was making a mess everywheres. She got frustrated and sat down to think.

"Well, this is rather unfortunate." She said to herself outloud. Looking at the huge mess she had made Rarity gave a sigh. She was going to have to pick this all up later. Then she got an idea. "Sweetie Belle, could you come down here?" After a few moments the young pony thudded down the stairs.

"What is it?" Sweetie Belle asked. Rarity opened her mouth to speak but was interupted by a small thud on the door. Assuming it was a customer she nodded to the door and asked,

"Sweetie, could you the door please?" Sweetie Belle shook her head 'yes' and walked over to the door and opened it. There was no one there. She took a few steps outside and looked around. There was still no one there. Then there was a quiet splat which was followed by a scream from Sweetie Belle. Rarity rushed over to her. "What is it dear?" Sweetie turned around to reveal a dark red goo had landed on her face. Bewilldered Rarity gasped.

"Rarity, what is this!" Sweetie Belle asked with a whiny tone. Rarity was staring at the young mare with wide eyes. Her face was expressionless. Then after a minute of silence a smile began to creep across Rarity's face.

"That, is the new colour of my dress!" She said in a overly excited voice. Sweetie Belle looked uncertainly at Rarity and shook her head.

"I don't know, sis..." She began but was cut off.

"Of course you don't know your too little. Now go inside and put that in an empty bucket!" She said with a slightly commanding voice. Sweetie Belle sighed and headed inside while Rarity began to look for the source of this wondeful colour. She looked around for a moment until she spotted a puddle of the colour. Then another puddle. And another puddle. She followed the trail of puddles until a stench filled her nose. She wrinkled her nose at the horrid smell but took a second to recognize it. Burning flesh. She looked up and notice a pile of red mush and was shocked for a moment but soon pushed the feeling away. She NEEEDED this colour to finsh her dress, no matter where it came from.

She slowly approached the pile of gore. She poked it with her hoof and felt that it was very warm. Her face was screwed up into a ball of disgust. Then a thought popped into her head. 'Is this a dead... pony?' she wondered silently. She summed up her courage and looked around the mush. There was no cutie mark, or any traces of hair at all. She breathed a sigh of relief and assumed it wasn't a pony.

As Rarity gathered up as much of the red substance as she could her thoughts drifted to when she would run out of the stuff. What ever creature had made the stuff was almost as big as a pony. It might also be hard to find what ever creature died there. She didn't worry much because she was going to be famous. Everypony would love her new dress! 


End file.
